Harrison
Harrison Rivello, labeled The Greaser is one of sixteen brand new, original characters to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. He is scheduled to be reintroduced in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Waneyihtam Maskwak, the Confused Bears. Harrisonsquare.jpg MMBack.jpg ConfusedBearsIcon.png Biography Harrison, or Harry as he would prefer to be called, signed up for Total Drama Revenge of the Island on a whim. He figured, "I'm not doing anything else; why not join?" His plan is to just see how it goes and see if it will help him get recognition. He's not entirely in it for the money; he wants to prove that he can take on whatever Chris and Chef throw at him. He figures it can't be so bad, right? His greaser schtick is pretty much his way of asserting his toughness out into the world. He's no pushover though, and the first time someone thinks that he'll let them know that is not the case. He has little patience for people who are overly-happy or peppy, but gets along well with scatterbrains. He is also brutally honest, and due to this he really doesn't try to filter what he says. Harrison is going to try his best to get far. He signed up for the show in the first place, so why not try his best? Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Harrison arrived with his team, the Mutant Maggots, where he quickly gained a one sided rivalry with Topher in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. Harrison took charge of the team fairly quickly, and led them to victory in Radioaction by preventing Ella from aiding other teams. In Truth, Or Laser Shark, Harrison stood up for Coby when Chris tried to make the reveal that he was gay into some sort of embarrassment. Harrison called out Chris' cheap tactic at causing drama and won over Coby. Harrison was a force against Ella, and often belittled her until she nearly died in the mines to save Adam. Harrison was spared and Ella was sent home in a divided vote between them in Mine Over Splatter. Harrison often defended Sammy from Amy whenever her could, growing increasingly more annoyed with Amy with every passing episode. Harrison grew closer to Jack after that, and the two took over as leaders of the Mutant Maggots. Coby gained Harrison's attention in Backstabbers Ahoy. Harrison had to deal with Colton when he swapped to their team, and neither of the boys really liked one another, leading to a power struggle. Giselle, feverishly shipping guys, wanted to see Colton and Harrison together, and mended a friendship between them before Harrison's sights were set back on Coby again. After Coby failed to tell Colton how he felt in Treasure Island Of Dr. McClean after Coby switched to his team, Harrison lost interest. Harrison pushed Coby to be more abrasive and straightforward in Trivial Matters, which resulted in Coby stepping out of his shell. Harrison lost Coby in Grand Chef Auto, but not before sharing a final kiss and considering the entire challenge a date. Harrison later gave advice to Leonard to woe Nicole by fake flirting with Jasmine. This backfired and led everyone to believe Nicole lashed out at Jasmine and tried to hurt her. In Out Of Sight, Out Of Mine, Harrison travelled with Max, Cheyenne, and Zachary, and a disguised Nicole as Giselle. Harrison was one of the first to learn Nicole's big secret.In Eat, Puke, And Be Wary, Harrison was handcuffed to Sammy, who had been convinced Harrison was out to eliminate her by Tanner. Not trusting Tanner, especially after her ousted Coby, Harrison eventually changed Sammy's mind and was overjoyed at Tanner's elimination in Tox Box. In The Enchanted Franken-Forest, Harrison, Jack, Leonard, and Sammy went up against Scarlett, who had revealed herself to be the hidden evil throughout the entire season. After cheering Jack up, Harrison went against him in the semi finals and lost in a tie-breaker match after befriending Fang and utilizing him to try to win. In the end, he was sent home, leaving Jack alone to face Scarlett in the finale. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Returning without Coby, Harrison arrived with the other returnees from Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Colton and Harrison reconnected before Harrison was assigned to the Waneyihtam Maskwak. Almost off the bat, Mel gained a heavy attraction to Harrison, and relentlessly flirted with him, failing every time before he sat her down in No Sense Nonsense, revealing he was already in a committed relationship, with a guy as an added extra. Harrison proceeded to help Mel on her journey of self discovery. Harrison tried hard to mediate between Brick and Colton, knowing full well how decent each of them were as people. When they couldn't set aside their differences or act peacefully in Winning Isn't Every Fling, Harrison offered himself up for elimination to buy Brick more time with Colton. Gallery harrison_rotation_by_mustacheskulls-d9kcjin.png Harrisonfront.png Harrison.png HarrisonStance.jpg Harrisonswap.png Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Harrison has competed against, he has yet to outrank Eva, Noah, Trent, Geoff and Gwen. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Harrison has competed against, he has yet to outrank Brick and Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters that Harrison has competed against, he has yet to outrank Charlotte, Abigail, Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Harrison has yet to outrank Scarlett. *Of the second generation of original characters, Harrison has yet to outrank Jack. Trivia *Harrison is one of five contestants in Total Drama Revenge Do Over to be present at every team swap of the season, yet never swap teams themselves. **The others are Cheyenne, Leonard, Topher, and Sammy. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Original Characters Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Confused Bears